1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting arrangement with connection by force on all sides, or to a connecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular in the construction of heavy machines, large-dimension connections are necessary, which have to be reliably clamped and also released. Screwed, positively connecting connecting elements are used especially in connections loaded by shearing forces. These connecting elements can only be clamped and released with difficulty, however, due to their size.
Considerable manufacturing effort must be encountered with positively connecting connecting elements, which clamp two components to be connected. Bores in the components to be connected must be made with great accuracy and a high surface finish. In actual assembly, the components to be connected must be aligned with each other, which can often only be achieved by repeated mechanical machining of the bore in situ because of the positively connecting connecting elements. Moreover, unwieldy and expensive tools are necessary for tightening and releasing screws and nuts of large connecting elements. The use of a slugging wrench is carried out without control and is very accident-prone. The use of a torque converter results in very high friction and is imprecise. The use of hydraulic tools requires a lot of space and results in only little usage of the materials.
A further drawback with positively connecting connecting elements is that they are problematic to service and maintain, because specialized tools and methods are required to release them again. Often, the connecting elements must even be destroyed, for example cut off, to remove them, which is often only possible with expensive and time-consuming improvisation.
Generally known as a fitting bolt is a connecting arrangement for connecting at least a first and a second component to be connected, wherein a through hole is formed in both components through which a bolt extends having the same diameter. Herein, the bolt is arranged in a fixed position with respect to the first component and has a thread on its end facing away from the first component. The two components are axially connected with each other by means of a nut screwed on the thread.
Furthermore, the use of a cone pair as an expansion bolt is known, which is arranged for radial pre-clamping at or on a bolt extending through two components.
Also known per se as a shearing sleeve is the forming of a split in a sleeve-like connecting element, to establish positive engagement irrespective of the manufacturing tolerances of the bore.
Furthermore, locking nuts are generally known which can be brought into a predetermined abutment position on a thread of a bolt, to prevent rotation of the bolt beyond the abutment position.
As a fitting pin there is also known a positively connecting connecting element which can transmit transverse forces in a joint between parts. Axial pre-clamping forces are however not possible.
As a pivot pin there is also known a positively connecting, and, depending on the structure, also on all sides by force connecting connecting element, for linking two components, i.e. connecting them so that they are rotatable about an axis of the pivot pin. Both radial and axial non-positive engagement/connection by force only act on one of the two components, i.e. the pivot pin is immovably joined with one of the two components. The other component is connected with the pivot pin only in positive engagement and can therefore rotate about the rotary axis.
As a shaft-hub connection there is also known a positively connecting clamping element, which also creates radial connection by force by means of a cone pair. However, a travel distance/stroke is neither adjustable nor limited.
EP 0 633 404 A1 describes a connecting arrangement for connecting two components while leaving a space between the two components to be connected. The first component is provided with a bore, which is formed for receiving a cone pair with an inner cone and an outer cone. Starting from the open side of the bore, the inner cone extends into the bore with an expanding inner diameter. The outer cone is inserted into the inner cone. The inner cone, as a sleeve-like component, has a through bore with an inner thread, into which a screw bolt in the form of a screw with a head is screwed as a clamping screw, wherein the screw extends through a through opening of the second component. With its end side facing the first component, the second component touches an outer surface of the sleeve-like inner cone, wherein the inner cone protrudes from the bore to such an extent that a predefined space is left between the two components. By tightening the clamping screw, the inner cone is adjusted in the direction toward the second component and therewith clamps the outer cone splitted in the longitudinal direction against a bore wall of the bore. This is how the cone pair is fixedly clamped in the bore of the first component, and the second component is attached to the first component in a spaced relationship by means of the clamping arrangement. This arrangement is both for positioning and fixing of machine parts spaced with respect to each other in space by means of an expansion bolt. The machine part is axially fixed exclusively by means of friction by the attachment element. It is therefore not a screwed connection but only a clamping means.
EP 0 984 173 A2 describes a connecting arrangement having a similar effect with a mounting element for the positioning and connecting of at least two components to be connected, wherein the mounting element cooperates with a connecting element in the form of a clamping bolt, which axially extends through the components in mounting openings and penetrates into the mounting element. The mounting element has its outer dimensions adapted to the components to be connected in such a manner that it extends through the mounting openings of all components except for the first component to be connected. The mounting element consists of a back sleeve and a front sleeve as an inner cone and outer cone, respectively, which are in loose engagement along a sliding surface with axial inclination. The sliding surface enables axial displacement of the two sleeves with respect to each other. The axial displacement of the two sleeves by clamping with the clamping screw thus results in an expansion of the outer dimension of the mounting element, so that it is clamped at least in the second component. It is therefore not a screwed connection, but only a clamping means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,264 A describes two components to be connected with each other, in particular metal sheets, wherein a clamping arrangement is used for connecting. It consists of a middle clamping element with a through opening conically tapering and then expanding again, into which two further clamping elements are inserted from both sides. These also have conical side surfaces, extending parallel to the conically tapering or conically expanding sidewalls of the central clamping element. The two further clamping elements are inserted from the two opposite sides into the through opening of the central clamping element. A clamping screw extends through the first of the further clamping elements with the bolt into a screw thread of the second of the further clamping elements. By screwing together the screw the two further clamping elements are clamped toward each other thus pressing apart the central clamping element. The central clamping element is inserted in a through opening of one of the components to be connected and is clamped against the sidewall of the through opening in the component by means of screwing. The other of the two components to be connected is insertable or clamped between a flange of one of the further clamping elements and a flange of the central clamping element. It is therefore not a screw connection but only a clamping means.